


A Dangerous Intruder

by Mu_fangirl



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: Someone trespassed into The Boyz's dorm thinking that no one was home to do a dangerous job. But what if Haknyeon was there?He was sick so they let him rest in the dorm but resting was not the only thing he would do, escaping from the intruder was too.Haknyeon saw his face, heard his voice and that made him as a target.Would the members come home just in time to safe him or would they come home and find a dead body of Haknyeon laying on the floor?
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon & Everyone
Kudos: 65





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late present for The Boyz because they won Road to Kingdom and as an indication for me being a new Deobi ^_^
> 
> And I'm sorry if the beginning of the stroy is a little boring... I would try to make the story better and better.

As soon as they got home, Haknyeon immediately threw himself on his bed. He wasn't feeling really good at the moment. It wasn't just exhaustion like the others, he actually had been sick from the morning but he managed to keep it to himself until now.

After a whole tiring day, he wanted nothing more than go to sleep and get better in the next morning.

"Haknyeon ah, clean yourself first... You're not planning to sleep like that, aren't you?" asked Hyunjae

"I am hyung.." said Hakyeon but more like a whisper.

"Why did you sound like that? Are you sick Haknyeon ah?" asked Hyunjae as he took a sit on Haknyeon's bed.

"No?" That was the only response Haknyeon gave and he himself sounded unsure.

"Let me check" said Hyunjae as he put his hand on Haknyeon's forehead.

"Oh God! You're burning Haknyeon ah" exclaimed Hyunjae, he put his hand on Haknyeon's neck and cheeks and the result were the same.

"My... my head hurts since this morning" said Hakyeon

"Why didn't you tell one of us or the manager? You're having a fever Haknyeon ah" asked Hyunjae

"Because today was a busy and tiring day and I didn't want to add more burden to everyone's mind" said Haknyeon, "That's very you Haknyeon ah" said Hyunjae

"Wait here while I'll grab some water and pain killer first" said Hyunjae

"I'm not planning to even move an inch hyung" said Haknyeon

Hyunjae quickly went to the kitchen to grab those two things. Haknyeon rarely got sick so when he did, it worried him more.

"Why do you need pain killer Jaehyun ah?" asked Sangyeon, he was a little worried.

"Not for me hyung, it's for Haknyeon... I think he has a fever and his head has been hurting from this morning and still does" said Hyunjae

"Really? Is it bad?" asked Sangyeon "I haven't measured his temperature yet but his forehead is quite hot hyung" said Hyunjae as they both made their way to Hakyeon and Hyunjae's room.

"Haknyeon ah, Does your head hurt really bad?" asked Sangyeon

"Not so much hyung, I just need to sleep this off then I'll be fine in the morning" said Haknyeon

"Well I'm glad if you do but if you don't, I'll talk to the manager to let you stay at home until you get better" said Sangyeon

"But I'll be fine" said Haknyeon, he felt really bad if he had to skip even one day from work.

"We'll see tomorrow Haknyeon ah" said Sangyeon, "Let me check your temperature, open your mouth" asked Sangyeon, putting the tip of the termometer on his mouth.

"Yup, you're definitely having a fever" said Sangyeon, worried to see the number on the termometer.

"Here, take this pill" said Hyunjae, handing him the glass and the pain killer while Sangyeon helped him sit up.

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"I'll help you change then you can go to sleep okay?" asked Hyunjae, "Yes hyung" said Haknyeon, he felt really weak at the moment.

"I'll make some porridge and we can heat it when you wake up later" said Sangyeon, "Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Of course" said Sangyeon, leaving the room but not before brushing the younger's hair shortly.

After Sangyeon left, Hyunjae did what he planned to, helping Haknyeon change his clothes into a more comfortable one.

"Sleep well Haknyeon ah, Good night" said Hyunjae

"Good night hyung" said Haknyeon

Before going to the kitchen, Sangyeon personally went to the other four rooms in The Boyz's dorm to tell the others not to make so much noises because Haknyeon was sick and currently sleeping.

"How high is his fever?" asked Jacob

"Almost 38" said Sangyeon, "That's high, have you compress his head?" said Jacob

"I'm about to bring damp washcloths to his room and after that I'll cook some porridge for him" said Sangyeon

"I'll bring the washcloths, you just cook the porridge" said Jacob.

"Alright then" said Sangyeon.

When Jacob entered Haknyeon and Hyunjae's room, the youngest one were already sleeping. So he carefully put the washcloth on Haknyeon in order not to wake up the younger.

"I'll be back later to change the washcloth," said Jacob, "Okay but I'm worried for him, I hope he does get better tomorrow" said Hyunjae

"Yeah me too, it's hard to see any of you get sick" said Jacob, "Good night Jaehyun ah" said Jacob

"Good night Jacob ah" said Hyunjae

_________________________________________________

  
As soon as Sangyeon woke up, he immediately went to check on Haknyeon. When he entered the room, New and Juyeon were already there, standing close to his bed.

"How is he?" asked Sangyeon

"His fever has gone down a bit but he is still quite warm" said New, his eyes were still on the sleeping boy.

"Where's Jaehyun?" asked Sangyeon, "In the bathroom" said Juyeon

Sangyeon took a look at the clock on the wall, "We need to leave in an hour, I think it's better for him to stay home for a day" said Sangyeon

"Yeah, I think so too" said Juyeon

"I'll call the manager and both of you should get ready or you won't have time for breakfast" said Sangyeon

"Yes hyung" said both of them as they left the room.

Sangyeon also left the room soon after to heat up the porridge and cook some breakfast.

  
"But hyung, I'm fine" whined Haknyeon

"We don't want your fever to go up again, that's why you need to take a day off" said Sangyeon, he knew that they boy was partly lying because he was surely not hundred percent fine.

"I'll be fine hyung" said Haknyeon, he did actually felt better but he could still feel the slight throbbing on his head and how warm his skin was.

"Just listen to us this time Haknyeon ah, please? It's for your own goodness" asked Hyunjae

Sangyeon, Hyunjae, and Kevin were trying to stop him from leaving his bed. Hyunjae had only left for five minutes and when he walked back in, Haknyeon was gone from his bed and was already in the bathroom.

"I'll bring home your favorite food, how about that?" asked Kevin

"And if you rest well today and get better, you can continue doing the schedule tomorrow" said Sangyeon

"..... Fine..." Haknyeon finally agreed because he realized that it was useless to argue with three people.

"Good choice Haknyeon ah, we must go now but we'll be back around three or four if everything goes well" said Sangyeon, "But we'll try our best to get home before that" added Kevin. They knew how lonely it could be to stay alone at home.

"Don't forget to eat your food, Haknyeon ah" said Kevin, pointing to the bowl on the table next to the bed.

"Call us if you need anything" said Hyunjae

"Yes hyung, have fun while I suffer here" said Haknyeon

"Don't be like that" said Sangyeon, ruffling the latter's hair.

Not long after they exited his room, the others entered in turn to bid him goodbye but more like lecturing him.

"Don't forget to take vitamins Haknyeon ah" said Younghoon

"If you get cold, wear socks and jacket, okay?" asked Changmin

"Yes hyungdeul, don't worry about me" said Haknyeon.

Eric and Sunwoo were the last one, "Bye hyung, get well soon" said Sunwoo

"Take a good rest hyung" said Eric

"I will, bye you two and could you turn the light off before you leave my room?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course hyung" said Eric

Now that everyone had left, Haknyeon was all alone in this big dorm. He quickly ate his porridge and he tried his best to swallow the tasteless porridge without wanting to puke.

After that, he went to the kitchen, washed his plate, and went back to his room, immediately laying back down.

Without realising, sleep started to take over him and minutes later, his eyes were already fully closed.

  
Haknyeon definitely had a good sleep because when he woke up hours later, his headache was gone and his temperature almost went back to normal.

He intended to take a warm bath to freshen up his body as soon as he woke up and maybe after that, eating the porridge Sangyeon made for him.

A few texts from the other members, asking how he was. After replying them, he put his phone down and head up to the bathroom.

His body especially his tense muscles relaxed as the warm water hit his body. Taking a bath was a good decision for him.

Walking out from the bathroom, he felt fresh as ever. He would be just fine tomorrow and that meant he could meet with Deobi again. He was excited as he put on a short t-shirt and knee-long pants.

Haknyeon sat on his bed while drying his hair and looking for his charger. His battery almost ran out and he could use his charger now but he couldn't find it.

Then he remembered that Sunwoo borrowed it from him yesterday and he hadn't returned it yet, so it might still be in his room. 

He walked to Sunwoo, Younghoon, and Juyeon's room, towel still hanging around his neck.

"Where are you my charger?" mumbled Haknyeon

"There you are" said Haknyeon, he found the charger laying on Sunwoo's bed.

As he picked it up, he heard the sound of their front door clicking. It meant someone opened and closed it again but that was not what caught his attention.

'Wierd, are they supposed to be back already?' thought Haknyeon, it wasn't even two p.m yet. 

Well maybe they did try to get home early just like what Kevin said. But he heard a single footstep and that was wierd because there were 10 of them so it was highly unlikely.

He felt something was off but it could be just him being paranoid. Who knew that it could be his manager, checking on him.

Shrugging his shoulder, he made his way to the door. As his hand touch the door's knob, he finally heard a voice,

" ** _I'm in_** " a voice he never heard before.

Haknyeon froze in his place. There was someone in their dorm and it was definitely not the members or the manager either. Slowly he drew his hand back from the knob.

_"Yeah no one is inside, I saw them left the house hours ago"_ It was a male's voice.

Haknyeon heard it again, he couldn't believe his own ears and his heart was beating really fast.

'Is he a robber? But they don't have anything precious other than tv and some laptops. Will he hurt him if he find out that someone is in the house?' those questions popped up in Haknyeon's mind.

_"Yes I can see the room, there is a green sticker on the door"_

'Shit! Does he know where I am?' thought Haknyeon, the door with a green sticker on it was definitely Sunwoo, Juyeon, and Younghoon's. He was never as scared as he was at the moment.

Haknyeon tried to think, what was better, run or hide? He could run just as the man opened the door, surprising him, or he could hide under the bed, hoping that he wouldn't find him.

But if he was a robber then he certainly would look under the bed, right? 

So run it was.

Haknyeon prepared himself for what was about to happen. He only got one shot so he couldn't waste it.

He could hear the man's footsteps coming closer and closer just as his heart beated faster.

"You can do it Haknyeon ah" whispered Haknyeon

His eyes caught the sight of the knob slightly moved up and down. He took a deep breath and as the door was opened slightly, he pushed from inside with a big force.

Knocking whoever on the other side to the floor and without looking at him, he immediately ran to the front door.

"Shit!!" he heard the stranger cursed.

The front door was just two steps away but right before his hand touch the door, another hand pulled him from behind.

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. The Fate

A strong hand pulled Haknyeon from behind, making his body jerked back then violently shoving him to the floor.

"There's someone in the house" 

Haknyeon didn't see any other person so who was he talking to?

"Please don't hurt me, I can give you money but please let me live" begged Haknyeon, finally looking up.

Now he knew who the stranger was talking to, the man in front of him was wearing earpiece so there was definitely another person.

The man didn't wear any cover on his face, only a cap. He didn't recognize the man's face at all but it scared him because he saw his face. Usually in any movies, it meant death.

He suddenly kicked Haknyeon's abdomen twice brutally, "Shut your mouth and Don't move!" ordered the man, his voice was heavy and scary.

Haknyeon was trying his best to suppress his groan of pain, the kick was indeed very strong. 

"He saw my face" the man talked to the other person.

Seconds later, the man's expression changed. It became much colder.

"Yes, I get it" said the stranger man.

He kneeled in front of Haknyeon before saying, "What a mess! Now I have to kill you" said the man

"No please... Pleasee don't kill me, I won't tell anyone, pleasee.." cried Haknyeon

"I'll make it quick, you won't feel any pain" said the man

Haknyeon didn't want to die, no one did. He tried to think of an escape way.

Something came to his mind but he had to do it now. As he saw the man came closer, he raised his leg slightly before kicking the man right in his private area really hard.

The man crouched down in pain and Haknyeon didn't waste any time and ran to the door. This time he managed to get out from the apartment.

"Come back here!!" shouted the man but he didn't look back.

"Help me!! Please somebody help me!!" screamed Haknyeon, not for once second he stopped running.

Haknyeon went straight to the exit stairs because using the lift would only make himself get caught.

He was going down really fast and because he kept looking back, he missed a step and that caused him to fall down the stairs.

His body rolled down the stairs until he stopped on a flat corner. Knowing that the man was still after him, he forced himself to stand up, ignoring the throbbing pain, and continue to run.

He didn't know where and how he got the strength from, it could be the high adrenaline rush or something else, but anyway he was grateful for it.

The stairs had finally come to and end and that meant he was on the first floor. Without wasting anymore second, he immediately opened the exit door and ran to the main door. He needed to get out from this building.

Haknyeon kept running but his head was looking behind, worried that the man might be able to catch him again.

Because of that, he didn't notice someone who was walking towards his direction, someone who had just entered the main door. 

In the end, a crash was inevitable but only Haknyeon's body who fell down. The impact of the crash definitely gave him more bruises than the ones he already had from being thrown to the floor and falling down from the stairs.

Haknyeon quickly got back up to run again but strangely, the person who he crashed into suddenly held him, like preventing him from running.

"Let me go!" half-yelled Haknyeon

"Haknyeon ah, it's me..."

It's a familiar voice to him, the voice he knew very well. The voice that made him finally looked up.

"Sangyeon hyung.." The name escaped from Haknyeon's lips.

Haknyeon never felt so much relief like how he was at the moment. He noticed that the rest of the members were standing behind Sangyeon, looking at him with worries in their eyes.

"What happened Haknyeon ah? Why are you running?" asked Sangyeon

Sangyeon noticed the red marks covering Haknyeon's arms and legs. The boy was crying and there was a small amount of blood running down from his forehead.

"Hyung.... Help me please... Help me...." cried Haknyeon, he was shaking really bad.

They saw a pure terror on his face, the boy was scared for his life but why?

"Calm down Haknyeon ah, tell us what is going on?" asked Sangyeon. 

Jacob and Hyunjae were immediately on his side while the others stayed where they were to give them some space but close enough to hear the conversation.

"There... there was someone... in our dorm..." cried Haknyeon, "He... he's going.. to kill me hyung..."

It shocked them to hear what Haknyeon said. Many questions ran through their minds, a lot of things that they still didn't understand.

"What do you mean by killing you? Where is he?" asked Jacob

"Take a breath than tell us what happened slowly.." said Hyunjae

"I was in Sunwoo's room when he entered our dorm, he.. he was talking to someone.... I tried to run but he caught me.... I saw his face and he said that... he has to kill me... and I managed to run from him again so he chased me..... But then I fell down the stairs and... and I kept running... I'm so glad you're here hyung" cried Haknyeon

"Ssshhhhh it's okay..... You're safe now, we're all here now" said Jacob

"I'll call the manager, he should be still close enough and Younghoon ah, go with Kevin and called the security" said Sangyeon

Hyunjae pulled Haknyeon to his arms, securing the scared boy in his arms. "I'm...I'm scared hyung.." cried Haknyeon

New quickly grabbed his handkerchief and gave it to Jacob so he could pressed it on Haknyeon's bleeding forehead.

"I know... I know... but you're safe now" said Hyunjae

"I thought I'm gonna die there.." cried Haknyeon

Kevin and Younghoon came back with two security guards behind them. After filling them in shortly about what happened, the two men quickly went to the emergency stairs.

"No one had come out from the emergency stairs" informed Juyeon so either that person had exited the stairs much earlier, before Juyeon kept a close eye on the exit door, or he is still upstairs and still in this building.

Haknyeon didn't know what was going on around him anymore. He was safe, that was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment.

Everything started to become fuzzy to him and worse, his headache was back. His legs were beginning to lose strength to support his body.

All he wanted to do was to go back to sleep again. Right, sleep sounded like a good idea at the moment. 

"Haknyeon ah.... Ju Haknyeon, you need to stay awake" called Hyunjae

"What's wrong Jaehyun ah?" asked Sangyeon

"I think Haknyeon is about to pass out" said Hyunjae, his voice was filled with worry.

Haknyeon didn't give a single response at all to their calls and his body started to lean fully on Hyunjae.

"Hyung, our manager is here" said Eric

Maybe the adrenaline had stopped running high and that was why Haknyeon felt really weak at the moment.

The pain all over his body were more clear to him now and his vision started to become blurry. 

Right after that, the darkness started to engulf him.

"Haknyeon ah! Haknyeon ah! Wake up!" called Hyunjae

"Hyung, he fainted.... We need to bring him to hospital" said Jacob

"Alright, Jacob, Jaehyun, Juyeon, come with me to the hospital and the rest of you wait here with Sangyeon, explain everything to the police when they come and don't go anywhere until I come back here, understand?" asked the manager

"Yes hyung" said Sangyeon

"Good, take care of each other, all of you.... And you're in charge, Sangyeon ah" said the manager

"Yes hyung.... Don't worry, we will watch each other" said Sangyeon

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon was still unconscious on his hospital bed. The doctor had cleared him from his injuries, stating that the wounds were not fatal and they found no internal damage but they would know for real sure when he woke up.

The doctor also said that Haknyeon was very close from having a fracture on his arm but thankfully it didn't happen.

The members also had given the police their full statements, only Haknyeon who hadn't. They stil didn't know who did it.

When the police took Sangyeon and Younghoon to the dorm, they founded that nothing was missing but there was a sign of force entry on the door. They also founded a hammer laying on the floor that didn't belong to any of the members.

So the police then checked the cctv to search for the person. The cctv in the hallway caught a man entering their dorm, they couldn't see his face though.

Around 10 minutes later, the tape showed Haknyeon running out from the door and was followed by the same man to the stairs.

The cctv from the stairs didn't catch his face at all, it was like he knew exactly where the cctv's locations were and managed to run in the blind spot. They saw him exit the stairs but went to the different direction from Haknyeon, maybe to the back door.

That meant, at this very moment, only Haknyeon who knew the man's face. While the reason that man was in their apartment still remained a mystery.

"I still don't get it hyung, is he a sasaeng?" asked Sunwoo

They were currently on Haknyeon's hospital room, waiting for the boy to wake up.

"I don't think so, this is more than just a crazy fan's antics" said Kevin

"A thief seems to make more sense.." said Younghoon

"But didn't you say that nothing is missing?" asked New

"We didn't look very thorough and it could be that he didn't have time to take anything because Haknyeon ran away" said Younghoon

"Anyway, it's not safe for us to sleep there for a time being" said Sangyeon

"So where will we sleep then?" asked Eric

"Maybe in our company building, the dorm for trainees, or the hotel.... Just not there until the police states that it's safe" said Sangyeon

"I'm still really glad we got home early" said Jacob

"Yeah, me too hyung" said Changmin

"He must've been very scared, I would too" said New

"Yeah, glad that he was able to run from him... I can't imagine that man was about to kill him" said Changmin

"We're safe now, all of us, that's the only thing that matters.... We just need to keep each other safe until the police catch this man and whoever works with him" said Sangyeon

"It's dinner time soon, what do you want to eat? I'll order and we'll have it deliver here" said Jacob

"I think anything will be fine for now hyung" said Sunwoo and they all agreed. This is not the time to fight for the choice of food.

"Alright then" said Jacob, pulling out his phone.

Juyeon decided to check on Haknyeon while Jacob is ordering. He went to Haknyeon's bed and sat on the chair next to him.

He took a look at the unconscious boy, there was a small bandage on his forehead and an iv attached to his left hand. It was hard to see their sunshine boy crying and scared for his life like he was when they found him. It was something that broke his heart and he wanted nothing but to protect the boy at all cost.

It surprised him to see that Haknyeon's fingers were moving slowly. The boy was regaining his consciousness back.

Juyeon quickly held Haknyeon's right hand, the boy's hand looked very small in his hands.

"Haknyeon ah, everything is going to be fine.... It's gonna be fine and we're all here for you" said Juyeon, seeing that Haknyeon's eyes moved.

"Is he waking up hyung?" asked Eric

"I think so" said Juyeon and that was all they need to quickly surround Haknyeon.

And true to what Juyeon said, Haknyeon's eyes started to open slowly.

"Haknyeon ah..." called Sangyeon

"Hyunghh.." 

.

.

.

To be continued


	3. He's Not Safe Yet

"Hyunghh.."

They saw Haknyeon blinking his eyes a few times, trying to adjust with the bright light.

"Yes Haknyeon ah, we're all here" said Sangyeon

"Where am I?" asked Haknyeon

"You're at the hospital" said Kevin

"Where is he? He.. was right behind me.." gasped Haknyeon, remembering the previous event.

"Calm down Haknyeon ah, take a breath.... He's not here and you're safe from him" said Juyeon

"Yeah, the police is hunting him down and they will catch him" said Changmin

"No.. I'm not safe if he's still out there..." said Haknyeon

"We won't let him touch you" said Hyunjae

"Then he will hurt you too hyung" said Haknyeon

"No he won't, do you trust us Haknyeon ah?" asked Hyunjae

"Of course hyung" said Haknyeon

"He won't be able to hurt you, everyone is trying their best to catch this man" said Younghoon

"But there is more than just a man" said Haknyeon

"But the cctv showed only one person hyung" said Eric

"Yes but he was talking to someone through earpiece, that person was the one who told him to... to kill me" said Haknyeon

"Okay, I'll tell this to the police" said Sangyeon

"Just because there is another person, that doesn't mean we're gonna let them do something to you" said Juyeon

"I know you're scared but stress will do nothing good for you" said New, "So try to relax, I know it's hard but try, okay?" asked New

"Yes Chanhee hyung... I'll try" said Haknyeon

"I'll inform the doctor that you're awake" said Sunwoo, walking out from the room.

"And the food is here" said Jacob as the delivery guy called his phone.

"Are you hungry Haknyeon ah? We ordered some food" said Younghoon

"I'm hungry hyung but thinking about the man just make me lose my mood for eating" said Haknyeon

"Hey don't be like that hyung" said Eric

"Eat even a little, okay?" asked Juyeon

"Okay" agreed Haknyeon

So far they tried their best to lighten up the mood, to make the boy smile, even laugh if they were lucky.

Well Haknyeon was touched by their effort and he almost forgot what his problem was.

One hour later, two detectives came knocking at the door, they were there to get Haknyeon's statement.

"Hello, my name is Detective Lee and this is my partner Detective Kim" said Detective Lee

Hanknyeon and the rest of The Boyz bowed slightly to them.

"Can you explain to me about what happened?" asked Detective Lee as Detective Kim pulled out his notes from his pocket.

Haknyeon took a breath, he was glad that Juyeon was holding his hand, giving him the silent support and also he was glad that the rest stayed with him. Knowing the people that cared about him there made him relax more than he could possibly know.

"I was taking my charger at Sunwooo's room when I heard the door was opened but then I only heard a persom footsteps which was wierd because there were 10 of my members so I thought it was my manager.... I was about to leave the room when I heard him talking. He said 'I'm in', I don't know to whom"

"Something weird happened again, he said that he could see the room, with green sticker on it and I panicked because that was the room I was in. I was scared that he knew I was there so I chose to run because I was scared too that if I hide he would still find me.." Juyeon squeezed his hand slightly when the older felt that he was shaking.

"I tried to ran but he caught me and he looked surprised to see me there.... but I saw his face... then he talked to someone through his earpeace that I saw his face and then he said that he had to kill me.... So I tried to run from him again... I kicked him hard and I ran.."

"I was going down the stairs really fast but I think I took the wrong step because the next thing I knew that I was falling down the stairs... It hurt really bad but he was behind me so I needed to run again which I did and I'm glad I did because I finally met my members" 

When he was done, his tears was flowing really hard. Juyeon could only hug him from beside while Jacob moved to the other side to give caresses to his hair.

"Is that enough?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes but we have to ask you to sit with our composite artist to draw a sketch of this man's face" said Detective Lee.

"When?" asked Kevin

"As soon as possible, we will bring our composite artist here and he can give the description from here" said Detective Kim

"Yeah that would be great" said Sangyeon

"I'm sorry to make him remember the scary experience again" said Detective Lee before they left the room.

"It's alright and I hope you will catch him and his accomplice soon" said Sangyeon

"We hope so too" said Detective Lee

"He wouldn't come here, right?" asked Kevin

"We don't know but just in case, we'll put police officer in front of this room" said Detective Lee

"Thank you" said Sangyeon before the two detectives finally left.

"You're a brave guy Haknyeon ah" said Hyunjae

"I'm so proud of you" said Jacob

"We all are very proud of you for running from that man" said Younghoon

Haknyeon was still sobbing in Juyeon's arms. He chose to hide his face with his own hands, he felt ashamed to cry like a crybaby in front of the others and he couldn't stop himself from crying.

In the end Haknyeon fell asleep still in Juyeon's arms due to exhaustion from crying too much. Slowly Juyeon laid Haknyeon back to his bed before pulling the blanket up to his shoulder.

_________________________________________________

  
"Where is Sangyeon hyung and Jacob hyung?" asked Haknyeon, he just woke up and he saw no sign of those two.

"They are currently in a meeting with our CEO regarding this whole thing" said Hyunjae

"Will they come back soon?" asked Haknyeon

"I don't know, I guess it depends to our CEO" said Kevin

"Okay" said Haknyeon

"I hope the description I gave is useful" said Haknyeon, he had already sat with the police composite artist and he tried his best to recall the man's face.

"Of course it's useful, don't worry hyung" said Sunwoo

"How is your fever and headache Haknyeon ah?" asked Changmin

"They're gone hyung, I'm fine now" said Haknyeon

"Are you sure?" asked New

"Yes hyung, totally fine now" said Haknyeon, "Makes me wonder when I can be discharged from here" said Haknyeon

"Alright, I'll ask it to your doctor" said Younghoon

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

It turned out that Haknyeon could go home that very evening and Haknyeon didn't want to wait much longer. After finishing every administration needed, they finally left the hospital.

"So we're sleeping in our practice room?" asked Eric

"Only for one night, tomorrow we'll be moving to a temporary apartment, it's a dorm for trainee" said Sangyeon

"It's gonna be so fun, sleeping in a sleeping bag" said Changmin

"Yeah we never did this before, it's gonna be a fun experience" said Sunwoo

"I'm actually looking foward for this night" said Kevin

"I already prepare myself for the pain in my back tomorrow" said Eric

"We all better do" said New

"Haknyeon ah, why are you quiet?" asked Hyunjae as he opened his sleeping bag next to Haknyeon.

"It's nothing hyung" said Haknyeon

"C'mon tell me, what's bothering you?" asked Hyunjae

"It's just that I feel guilty for putting us this situation.." said Haknyeon, "Why would ypu feel guilty? That man was breaking into our apartment with you or without you in it so none of this is your fault, you understand me?" asked Hyunjae

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon, "Great, is there something else that's bothering you?" asked Hyunjae

"You mean beside the thought that someone wants me dead? Nothing more hyung" said Haknyeon

"We're gonna stay beside you Haknyeon ah, as long as you don't go anywhere alone, then you will be safe" said Hyunjae

"Okay hyung" said Haknyeon

"Now we better prepare to sleep so we will wake up fresh tomorrow" said Hyunjae

"Thank you hyung, for everything" said Haknyeon

"We're family Haknyeon ah, it's what we do" said Hyunjae, touched by the boy's simple words.

"Isn't it cool? We're sleeping with two real police officers guarding in front of the door" asked Eric

"Ssshhh Eric ah.... I'm trying to sleep" said New and as the result, a pout was visible on Eric's face.

"Good night everyone, sleep well" said Sangyeon

"Good night hyung" said the rest.

The room was quiet soon after, only the sound of breathing filled the room. Eleven boys were asleep in that big room with big mirrors on three sides of the wall. Sleeping in sleeping bags either didn't seem to bother them.

Haknyeon woke up five hours later, he suddenly wanted to go to the bathroom. He was contemplating whether he should wake up one of the members or not.

_".....as long as you don't go anywhere alone, then you will be safe"_

_"Don't go anywhere alone Haknyeon ah"_

_"Just wake up one of us if you wanna go somewhere"_

The members words came to his mind, they all were warning him not to go anywhere alone. But they all looked very peaceful and slept soundly and he didn't have the heart to wake them up.

'Maybe I'll just ask one of the officers out there' thought Haknyeon

He quietly walked to the door, afraid to wake up the others. When he opened the door, he saw two police officers sat on the chairs across the door.

"Excuse me, officers" said Haknyeon

"Yes?" asked one of them

"I really want to go to the toilet, and hmm.... Could one of you come with me?" asked Haknyeon politely.

"Of course.... I'll come with you, you stay here and I'll go" said the officer to Haknyeon then to his fellow officer.

The toilet was on the other side of the floor, just a few turns in the hallway and there it was.

"Sorry for inconvenience, officer" said Haknyeon

"No, it's okay... It's our job to keep you safe" said the officer

"Thank you, officer" said Haknyeon

"Go ahead, I'll wait outside" said the officer

Haknyeon quickly entered the toilet and went to one of the stall. 

The clock on the wall showed 2 a.m in the morning, it meant that there was still another five hours until they had to get ready for their activities.

He was washing his hands in the bathroom sink after finishing his business. He was too occupied with his hands, well more like at his own mind that he didn't notice the stall door behind him was slowly being opened.

His eyes were on his hands and there was no sound at all, it was just a usual quiet.  
  
A man walked out slowly from the said stall, he was wearing black gloves and his shoes didn't make any sound as he took steps forward.

The man reached for his pocket, taking out a pocket knife just as Haknyeon finished washing his hands.

Two things happened at the same time, Haknyeon looking up, noticing the man standing behind from their reflections on the big mirror and the other thing was the man straighten the folded knife in one move.

.

.

.

To be continued


	4. The Deadly Encounter

If it was a second late, Haknyeon would end up with a knife piercing through his stomach.

Haknyeon was really grateful for his quick reflex. He immediately moved to the right, the knife missed his body just a few centimeters.

But that was a lucky move and luck hadn't been on his side lately.

Haknyeon tried to run but the man was quicker than him. The man managed to grab his shoulder and jerked his body to the opposite direction. His body hit the wall very hard, especially his head.

Not yet fully recover from the impact, the man slammed his head to the wall again, to make him more unable to fight back.

He was definitely trapped, his back was pressed strongly to the wall. The man's forearm was on his neck, pressing it hard, both holding him down and blocking his airway.

The man's other hand, the one that was holding the knife, was trying to stab it to his left abdomen. On the other side, Haknyeon was using both of his hands to stop the man from penetrating the knife into him.

"You're such a pain in the ass.." The man muttered audibly.

It was the man who trespassed into The Boyz's dorm. The one who was supposed to kill him.

Haknyeon was clearly overpowered by him, he had to use all of his strength to hold the man's hand back. He also tried to scream for help but his voice didn't come as loud as he wanted, maybe because the arm on his neck.

Well that seemed just enough because the next thing he knew was the officer who was waiting for him just outside came barging in.

"Freeze!!" yelled the police officer

The man stopped what he was doing at the moment. He didn't pulled back but he didn't push either.

As soon as his airway wasn't blocked anymore, Haknyeon was coughing several times.

"Back against the wall and let me see your hand!" ordered the officer, pointing his gun to the man's dorection.

But the man didn't move at all and Haknyeon didn't dare to move either, mostly because there was still a knife pointed to his abdomen.

"I said back against the wall!" repeated the officer as he walked closer.

That was a bad move because as soon as the police officer was in a reachable distance, the man quickly turned around and grabbed the gun on the officer's hand.

But the officer didn't let the gun go that easily. He managed to took the knife off the man's hand, leaving them fighting for his gun. They were wrestling there to take the power of the gun. Haknyeon himself didn't know what to do, he wanted to run but both of the adult men were standing on the way.

They were still fighting to hold the gun and a shot was fired accidentally. The sound was really loud and it scared Haknyeon, who was holding both of his ears, to death.

"Run!!" yelled the officer to Haknyeon as he managed to push the man to the other side of the room.

Haknyeon hesitated a bit but eventually he ran to the door, escaping from the man. His plan was to tell the other officer about what happened and ask for his help.

The shot must have been heard by the other officer so telling the details was unnecessary at the moment.

He was just halfway there when he saw the other officer came running to his direction with New and Sangyeon following behind him, worried were written all over their faces.

"He..help... He's in the bathroom!!" exclaimed Haknyeon, a mix of yelling and panting.

"Go inside the room where you slept and lock the door! Do not open it to anybody, understand?" asked the officer.

"How about if we run out from the building?" asked Sangyeon, "Don't, we don't know yet if he bring his companion" said the officer.

"It's better to hide, understand?" ordered the officer.

"Yes" said Sangyeon, he tried to remain calm in that situation.

The other members were starting to arrive too. "C'mon Haknyeon ah" said New as he pulled the shaking boy to walk beside him.

As they walked back in a rush, Sangyeon heard the officer asking for backup and he could only hope that it wouldn't be too late.

The others members didn't ask questions even though they just arrived because that was not important that time, hiding was.

Hyunjae was helping Haknyeon too, the younger boy seemed to lost all of his strength to even stand straight. He didn't know what had happened in the bathroom but it must have scared him really bad. 

"Wait," said Sangyeon when they were just in front of the door.

"What is it hyung?" asked Younghoon

"I have an idea, do you trust me?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes" said the members without hesitation.

_________________________________________________

  
Sangyeon locked the door and with Sunwoo, Eric, Juyeon, and Younghoon's help, they barricaded the door with a sofa and a table.

The rest was sitting on the very far side from the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Haknyeon was still shaking in Hyunjae's arms. The shock definitely not over yet.

"Hhyungh... he... he tried to stab me.." whispered Haknyeon as his tears started to spill.

"Oh my god, are you hurt, Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob who was sitting next to him.

But Haknyeon didn't have the chance to answer him because a very loud noise interrupted them, a gunshot.

Haknyeon immediately crouched into Hyunjae's arms. "Sshh.... It's gonna be alright Haknyeon ah, hyung got you" whispered Hyunjae.

"Haknyeon ah, I need you to answer me, did he hurt you somewhere?" asked Sangyeon

"N..no.. the officer... entered the bathroom... just in time" said Haknyeon

"Thank God, I was scared for a moment" said Sangyeon

"Do the police manage to catch him? It's quiet..." wondered New.

"Should we check?" asked Kevin

"No, we should stay here until one of the police knock the door" said Sangyeon

"H..hyung... I... I don't feel good" whispered Haknyeon

"What do you mean Haknyeon ah? You said that he didn't get the chance to hurt you" said Hyunjae

Hyunjae immediately checked Haknyeon's body for any injuries but he found nothing. Haknyeon who was now leaning to Jacob looked paler much to their liking.

"It could be the shock or the trauma" said Changmin

"Or it could be internal injury" said Juyeon, "All of it?" guessed Eric

"Hyung, do you feel dizzy?" asked Sunwoo

"Hmm.." a hum was all Haknyeon could give.

"This is not a good sign" whispered New to Sangyeong, "We need to go to the hospital" said New

"I know but we need to hang on here for a little more" said Sangyeon

Suddenly another gunshot was heard, it startled all of them including Haknyeon.

"It's him...." whispered Eric in fear, it had to be him because the only explanation that made sense was the attacker was able to shoot both of the cops.

Not long after that, they started to hear the doors next to their room was slammed opened, one by one. The man knew that it gave them terror and the fear.

"Hyung, if he found us, that means we will see his face too right? And does it mean he will kill all of us?" asked Eric, his voice was small but shaking

"It's gonna be alright, he won't be able hurt us" said Sangyeon, "He won't" repeated Sangyeon.

As the sound of door slamming got closer, they didn't dare to make anymore sound. Some of them even covered their mouths with their own hands.

On the other side, Eric's guess was right. The man was able to shoot both cops in cold blood.

He was paid such a big money to finish the job and he wasn't planning to fail. But his job just got more messy. Instead of one, now he had to kill eleven people. Only nine bullets left from both the officer's gun and that meant he had to kill the other two with the old way, knife.

They didn't left the building, that was the only thing he knew from his man who was watching the building from the outside so he had to search the room one by one, such a tiring thing to do.

The man soon found himself standing in front of a big door with a 'Practice Room' printed on the door. 

His targets had to be hiding inside, he also noticed two chairs next to the door, must be where the officers sat previously. 

He reached for the knob and tried to open it but the door was locked, his hunch was right... They were inside. He just needed to smash the door open.

The members knew that the man was very close to them. Despite Sangyeon's words, he couldn't exactly guarantee hundred percent that they would be alive after this.

"I love you all" whispered Sangyeon

"We love you too hyung" said Sunwoo, usually Sunwoo would cringe at his own words but this could be their last moment together so he let those words slip out of his mouth.

Their fear increased as the man started to break the door down by hitting his own body to it.

With one last strike, the man was able to break the door open and without hesitation he immediately entered the room with his gun pointed in the air.

But as he was ready to shoot everyone in front of him, his eyes went wide in shock. 

The room was empty

Even with the light that wasn't on, he could tell clearly that no one was in the room. Only sleeping bags sprawled out on the floor and not a single living things.

Did they trick him?

He was ready to check another room when a voice behind him was heard.

"Police! Drop your weapon!"

The man turned around, immediately tried to shoot the police just like he did minutes ago but this time he wasn't fast enough.

The police fired his weapon first, hitting perfectly at his left chest. Knocing the suspect down in seconds.

The police went straight to the dead body on the floor, kicking the gun away and checking his vital signs.

"Suspect is down, suspect is down" said the police to his earpiece..

"Where are you guys?" whispered the police as he went to look for the victims.

They heard the door was slammed open, the door to the room where they slept.

You see, when Sangyeon said that he had an idea. It was to hide in the room beside it.

Sangyeon didn't forget to lock the doors on both room so the man would assume they were hiding on the previous room. He wasn't sure his plan would work, he just hoped.

They heard a shout then a gunshot, everything happned so quick and the next thing they heard was a very familiar voice of Detective Kim, calling their names.

"Sangyeon-ssi! Where are you? It's safe now" said Detective Kim

"C'mon guys, let's move the barricade" said Sangyeon

"Are you sure hyung?" asked Juyeon

"Yes, I trust him" said Sangyeon

  
"Are you all alright?" asked Detective Kim

"Yes we are but Haknyeon need to go to the hospital right now" said Sangyeon

"I already called an ambulance, it was for the cops but unfortunately they all had passed away, but Haknyeon could get treated first instead" said Detective Kim

"Thank you" said Younghoon

"You're smart, Sangyeon-ssi" said Detective Kim, he said after Sangyeon told him what happened.

"Thank you, and how did you arrive here so quick?" asked Sangyeon

"I decided to stay overnight in the station, working overtime when I heard the emergency call from the officer here and the station was close so.." explained Detective Kim.

"Hyung!!!" called Jacob in panic

"Haknyeon fainted!!" said Hyunjae

.

.

.

To be continued


	5. The Ending He Needs

* * *

"How is he?" asked Sangyeon while the others were standing behind him.

"The patient has a concussion but he should be fine when he wakes up, and we're still gonna keep him under our watch for a time being" said the doctor

"So that was why he fainted?" asked Jacob

"Most likely, but the overwhelming stress or trauma could add it up too... I was informed that he just faced a life and death situation earlier.." said the doctor

"Yes that's correct" said Sangyeon

"But he will be fine, right?" asked Juyeon

"Like I said, he will... Just need to wait him to wake up" said the doctor

"Thank you so much Doctor" said Sangyeon

"Your welcome" said the doctor

"I was really worried, I'm glad he's going to be okay" said New

"I know, me too" said Hyunjae

"Let's go and see him, shall we?" asked Changmin

They were still wearing their pajamas beneath their jackets, no time to change, not that it mattered much.

Only Sangyeon who rode with Haknyeon in the ambulance while the rest had used the van to get to the hospital.

The whole time they spent worrying about him. Every bad scenarios ran through their minds. Fortunately those were just thoughts not reality.

Hearing Haknyeon would be fine was such a big relief after everything. The only left thing to do was to heal the trauma inside his minda.

It would surely take time but in the end, it would be worth it.

When they entered the room, Haknyeon hadn't woken up yet. His eyes was still closed and his face looked very calm, despite the event he just went through.

"I miss our lovely and happy Haknyeon, I... hope we can see that person again" said New

"We will, don't worry.... We will" said Hyunjae

"But how? What should we do?" asked Eric

"We're gonna help him, we're gonna stay beside him, we're gonna do everything we can to bring that person back" said Jacob

"Yes, Jacob hyung's right... That is exactly what we should do" said Juyeon

"Hyung... Haknyeon hyung is waking up" said Sunwoo

True to his words, Haknyeon's eyes began to open slowly.

"Hey Haknyeon ah, how are you feeling?" asked Sangyeon

"W..what happened hyung? Why am I in the hospital again?" asked Haknyeon

"You don't remember Haknyeon ah?" asked Younghoon

"N..no?" said Haknyeon

"You fainted on us when we were hiding... from... him" said Changmin

"Right after we were saved by Detective Kim" said Kevin

"Him?! Where is he?? What happened to him?" asked Haknyeon, the last thing he remembeted was running away from the man from the bathroom. What happened after that was vague.

"He's dead Haknyeon ah, you're finally safe" said Sangyeon

"No... How about his partner?" asked Haknyeon

"It's only the matter of time befote they find whoever that is" said Hyunjae

"Then I'm still not safe" said Haknyeon, the sadness in his voice was crystal clear.

No one answered him because they couldn't deny nor that they could agree too. Sangyeon who was standing closest to him squeezed his hand slowly. Showing him a sign of support, that no matter what happened, he got them on his back.

"Just rest for now Haknyeon ah... You still look like you need a lot of sleep" said Jacob

"Don't worry, we'll be right here the whole time yoh sleep and when you wake up too" said New

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"You're a family, this is the least we could do" said Changmin

_________________________________________________

  
As expected, they still got two police officers standing outside the door to guard all of them. No one could entered the room as they pleased, not even the doctors or the nurses.

Only the doctors and nurses in charge that could enter the room, their names had to match with their hospital id. 

Even with police just outside the door, Haknyeon's anxiety didn't lessen.. He still had some fear of falling asleep, afraid that something bad would happen if he did.

The members had done such a wonderful job on distracting Haknyeon from his countless bad thoughts.

Haknyeon needed someone close to him to keep him accompany. He didn't tell his own family about everything that had happened, his mother already had a big amount of burden on her shoulder, she didn't need him putting more weight on it.

So what his members were doing, he was really grateful for them. His second family that maybe even closer from his real one.

That evening, they had an unexpected guests who happened to be Detevtive Lee and Detective Kim. They must have brought a news with them, hopefully it was a good one.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright" said Detective Lee

"Thank you Detective Lee, me too" said Haknyeon

"Alright so we have some news for you" said Detective Lee

"We were able to get a full indetity on the man that attacked you..... Turned out that he was some kind of hitman" said Detective Lee

"What was he doing in our apartment?" asked Sangyeon

"We were also able the learn his reason, he was hired to take something from your apartment" said Detective Lee

"Still don't understand, took what?" asked Juyeon

"A few years back, your apartment was actually used by a criminal, locked up for murderer but we never actually find the weapon so that charge was dropped but we managed to locked him up with his other crime..." said Detective Lee

"His case was about to end in a few days and I guess he was trying to get rid of the evidence forever, that was why he hired that person to go to your apartment" 

"My guess is that the he was hiding the weapon in your apartment" said Detective Lee 

"But where? We never see any weapon before" said Changmin

"Well you told me that he knew exactly where to go right?" asked Detective Lee to Haknyeon and he nodded, "We checked the room thoroughly but we found nothing at first but when I thought about it again, we never looked behind the wall" said Detective Lee

"There was a small crack on the wall, like it had been torn down and patched up again, so I followed my guts and knocked that part of wall down" said Detective Lee

"I guess that was why the hitman brought a hammer with him, we found the weapon laying there" said Detective Lee

"And from there, only good things had happened, we were able to catch the hitman's partner, the one he talked to through his earpiece, and we were able to finally charge the criminal for murderer" said Detective Lee

"So... I'm safe now?" asked Haknyeon

"Yes, you have nothing to worry again and you all can go back to your apartment after the wall is patched up again" said Detective Lee

"Th..thank you so much, I can't believe it" said Haknyeon

"I told you, right? Everything is going to be okay" said Hyunjae

Haknyeon felt like a really big burden had been lifted from his shoulders and it felt really good, to relax again.

"We should celebrate hyung, this is worth celebrating, right?" asked Eric

"Of course" said Younghoon

"We shall eat a lot of delicious food, your favorite food, Haknyeon ah" said New

"Really?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course, Chanhee is right.... We'll order a lot of beef for you and other foods too" said Kevin

"I can't wait" exclaimed Haknyeon happily

"Then you should get better quickly hyung so we can celebrate sooner" said Sunwoo

"He is right, the sooner you got better, the sooner we'll having a feast" said Jacob

"Thank you all of you.... I will get better quickly" said Haknyeon

"That's my brother... I love the spirit" said Sangyeon

_________________________________________________

  
It took two days for Haknyeon to be discharged from the hospital without any complication. He was declared fine by the doctor from any injuries.

With Haknyeon's permission, their company had scheduled a meeting with a psychologist to help Haknyeon get over the trauma. It should start from one meeting and turn into more.

And in the meantime, he was put on hiatus from the group's activities.

The company didn't release the exact details on what happened, they just informed the media and fans that Haknyeon needed some time to rest and get better. And not to worry much about him because he was fine physically and soon would be joining the group activities again.

"Wow so many food!!" exclaimed Haknyeon as he sat down on the couch. He just got back from his second appointment with the doctor.

"This is the celebration we promised before" said Sangyeon

"Do you like it?" asked Younghoon

"I love it hyung, I've been craving for these foods in ages" said Haknyeon

"We're glad that you're happy, Haknyeon ah" said New

"Let's eat!" exclaimed Sunwoo

As they began to eat, less words actually came out from their mouths because their attention was mostly on the food in front of them.

"Jaehyun ah, calm down a bit... Don't eat to fast, no one is going to take the food from you" said Jacob

"I know hyung, I guess it's just a habit of mine" said Hyunjae, grinning.

"Okay so who's gonna do the cleaning after this?" asked Eric

"Let's do rock paper scissors and have two people do it" suggested Kevin

"This much? Let's make four people do it" suggested Juyeon

"Four sounds good" said Changmin

"I'm gonna lose again" said Sangyeon, a little bit sad because of his unlucky hands, or that how he believed it.

"Right now? But I'm still eating" said Haknyeon

"We'll just decide it now and we can continue eating again" said Kevin

"Alright then" said Haknyeon, putting down the fried chicken in his hand.

"Ready? Rock paper scissors!!" half-yelled Kevin

"NO!!!" "YESS!!!"

Juyeon, Younghoon, Eric, Jacob, and Kevin was out and now they were cheering loudly.

"Rock paper scissors!!" said Changmin

And again, "NO!!" "YES!!" 

This time only New who was out from the cleaning duty and that meant only one spot left in the winner spot.

"Last one, rock paper scissors!!" said Sangyeon

And again another exclaims of happiness and sorrow was heard echoing throughout the whole rooms.

"Okay, Sangyeon hyung, Sunwoo ya, Changmin hyung, and Jaehyun hyung.... Good luck on cleaning the whole things" said Haknyeon as he joined the cheering squad.

The four were in despair because there were really a lot of trash that needed cleaning up and even the four of them, it'd still take more than 15 minutes.

But at least, Haknyeon was laughing very loud and they were happy to see that.

"I know that you're gonna get through this just fine" thought Sangyeon, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hyung, why are you smiling so big, we lost remember?" asked Sunwoo

"Look at that" said Sangyeon, pointing with his head the busy laughing person, Ju Haknyeon.

The sight had put a smile too on Sunwoo's face just like the rest of them who were happy to hear Haknyeon's laugh again.

They were gonna get through all of this just fine because they had each other.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
